


Crimson eyes and pink strands

by NightShadow1607



Series: Gods of Death love apples [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood, Character Study, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: Technoblade's trajectory as the vassal of the Blood God
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Gods of Death love apples [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Crimson eyes and pink strands

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hyped writing this in the beginning, but... then everything went downhill, so... I'm sorry ;-;

Technoblade has always been cursed.

Since he was a small baby, his mind has been infected with thoughts of blood and violence. Since childhood, Techno was a vassal of the God of Blood. His mind was tormented with voices even before he formed his first coherent thought, he cried every night, awake because his head was choked with screams and his dark dreams showed scenes that were too disturbing for a two-year-old baby.

His parents hated him for that, always waking up late at night to calm him down, but Techno didn't know how to sleep.

Nightmares plagued him every day.

It was delivered. His parents were not considered good people in my view, so it was expected that when they were frustrated with the child's constant crying, they would use the first opportunity to give up on him.

The orphanage received another child that night.

Technoblade was placed in a room with several other boys, in a small bunk in the corner of the room. The abrupt change of location and the voices screaming in his mind made him have the worst crying attack since his nightmares began.

All the boys grunted and screamed louder to make the new child stop, and consequently, Techno screamed and cried louder, even some girls from the dorm next door went to check the mess.

The orphanage's owners ignored crying and the children ignored it, less a child.

Hazel brown hair, curled and short, a yellow sweatshirt too big for his weak body. The boy approached the crib and held Techno in his arms, rocking him even with the constant crying deafening him, he began to hum a melody and little by little, the child's crying was reduced to low sobs, sniffles and silent tears.

"My god, Wilbur, you are our savior" a grumpy child commented, his voice muffled by the pillow

Wilbur laughed good-naturedly, his eyes heavy with sleep looked at the little being grabbing his old sweatshirt.

"Are you ready to sleep?"

Techno denied desperately and Wilbur frowned.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he received a nod

"Victor, can you switch places with me?" he asked the sleepy boy in the top bunk, who snorted and grabbed the pillow, jumping off the bed in a thud on the wood and crawling over to Wilbur's bed.

Wilbur laid Techno on the bottom bed and climbed the top bunk, and hung his head down, his soft brown eyes meeting his crimson eyes.

"Now we're together!" he smiled "Anything you can hold my hand"

And he went up, his arm replacing his face and Techno lay confused, seeing the boy's hand hanging above him.

"Good night!" Wilbur whispered-shouted

Techno babbled under his breath, noticing the muffled voices in his head.

That was the first time in his life that the vassal slept in peace.

* * *

Childhood in the orphanage, in my not-so-humble opinion, was not a very good thing.

The children needed to clean all the corridors and rooms inside, the infrastructure was rotten, they spent some periods rationing food and rations and they were not always able to take classes.

But Techno had Wilbur and a library that nobody used.

Many children didn't like to read, but Techno discovered this hobby and found it very satisfying, mainly because it kept the voices away when he concentrated on the words recorded on the pages.

He and Wilbur were glued together, Techno considered him a brother with all his heart, even though technically everyone in that orphanage was a brother, Wilbur was like a brother in blood.

Wilbur always joked that Techno was his younger brother, protecting him from the other kids who scoffed when Techno's dark brown hair started to turn pink as he grew, or protecting him when other kids called him crazy, weird or baby when he woke up from nightmares and had panic attacks against Wilbur's clothes, his crying disturbing the sleep of others.

Techno hated that, because it made him feel helpless and weak, but it wasn't his fault that the strange voices asking for blood invaded his mind.

But, Techno became an older brother in a peculiar incident that I managed to watch.

When Techno became older, he needed to wear glasses - this could have been avoided if they had changed the burnt out lights in the library - and as a consequence, the orphanage had to save money to pay for the glasses for the boy, which made them need to ration more ration.

Many children didn't like this and went to confront him.

They tried to intimidate Techno, but Wilbur tried to protect him, only to be pushed by one of the children in a moment of irritation. That made Techno furious, punching him in the face, making the child pull back with one hand against his bleeding nose.

The voices started asking for blood, but Techno bit his own tongue and fisted his hands on his side, holding himself in place, but in front of Wilbur protecting him.

"Don't touch him" Techno said, even in a child's voice, it was still threatening enough to make all the kids shudder and run away from them.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to fight" Wilbur commented, with an impressed smile

He managed to smile back.

But there were still many complications in their lives.

As Technoblade grew, the voices became more violent.

They asked for blood, for violence and for war. For days Techno forced himself to stay in bed, sticking his fingers in his forearms because they screamed too loudly.

The nightmares were worse these days and Wilbur's songs were almost not enough to calm him down.

There was a day when Techno never forgave itself for happening.

The day he hurt Wilbur.

Wilbur approached at a bad time, the kids stared at Techno's shape shaking slightly in his bed and he was worried about his younger brother. He tried to get Techno to stop pulling his own hair, but the voices screamed louder and Techno tried to push him away, scratching him.

As if he were a wild animal.

Wilbur ended up with a scar on his cheek and the orphanage owners started locking the room every time Techno 'went crazy'

The children started calling him savage and being afraid of him.

But Wilbur didn't

Techno hated himself anyway.

* * *

The war ravaged the city.

The army looked for young people to enlist and they went to the orphanage.

They chose Techno.

Techno tried to take Wilbur along, but Wilbur didn't want to fight for them and they didn't want Wilbur. Technoblade left alone, but promised to write whenever he could.

Unfortunately, he did not keep that promise.

Techno became a front soldier and became friends with another soldier, Phil.

Phil was older, with light blond hair and blue eyes that looked like they carried the weight of the world. As calm as his body language, voice and expressions were, he had a dangerous aura, a dark aura that exuded calamity.

Techno didn't want to be an enemy to Phil, so the two became battlemates.

On the battlefield, voices screamed for blood and violence and Technoblade gave it to them.

B̶̻̮͑l̵͖͈͐͝o̷̤̳͘ȍ̴̟͝d̷̲̐ ̶̭͆̒f̵̮̀ò̷̪̘ŕ̴̢̘ ̷̣̍͛t̶̨͎͑̍h̴̨̖̽ė̸̮̒͜ ̴͓̿̚ͅB̶̊ͅl̶̦͂o̶̧͐̾õ̴̮̹͝d̴̮̺̚ ̸̺͝Ḡ̴̘o̶̮͝d̵̛̲̝́ they screamed

He destroyed entire fields with soldiers, leaving a trail of bodies wherever he passed, loaded with supernatural savagery and as if he were possessed by the will of a god.

The soldiers were afraid of his name and dubbed him the god of blood.

He embraced that identity with pleasure.

Not knowing what other being had that title.

Phil always laughed when someone addressed Techno with that nickname

"Names are powerful things. Be careful not to use someone else's name" he said and no one understood him

Phil also had a nickname. They called him A̶̱͛̊n̶̩̮̿̕g̵̮̈͛ė̵͇̇l̸̩̊͜ ̸̰̟̀̕o̷̻̪̔f̴͔͙̈́͌ ̴̯͐D̸͓̥̍̚e̷̮̠̍ǎ̸̖͓́ṫ̸̹h̷͍͐́

* * *

The war ended when Technoblade killed the king on the enemy side.

He kept the crown and cloak as a reward for his efforts and was sent home.

When he returned to the orphanage, he found it was already empty.

Everyone was gone. Including Wilbur.

One of the owners of the orphanage was there and handed him a box of yellowed and old papers.

Letters

"One came for you this morning" she said and handed him an envelope stained in black ink

The letters were from the beginning of the year and told about Wilbur's trajectory around the world as a musician, they also started to narrate about a land farther away, a place called Dream SMP.

Wilbur told about two children and the creation of a nation, L'manburg,

Techno huffed

His thoughts on nations and governments changed as he saw the way they treated their soldiers as objects rather than humans. That made him sick and he started to despise them.

But that did not stop him from being proud of his brother, who was achieving things alone.

The next letters detailed a war on a masked person. They detailed a betrayal, their nation being blown up, a duel and a negotiation.

In the end, they achieved their independence.

The last letter that was delivered was from someone else, signed by a Tommy and asking for his help on Wilbur's behalf.

He hasn't even spent an hour in his city and has already left to go.

He needed to help his brother.

* * *

His brother had been exiled from his own nation and was hidden in a ravine in the middle of the forest.

When they met, Wilbur slapped him across the face, angry that he hadn't written anything the entire time he was away, but hugged him soon after, happy that he was fine.

Techno hugged him back, happy that he was fine too.

Techno ignored the strange gleam in his brother's eyes and focused on knowing the whole situation.

Technoblade met Tommy, a boy who was very similar to the Greek heroes he read in books as a child, he met Tubbo, who was disguised as a spy within the government.

He heard about Schlatt, the tyrant who drove them out of their land.

And he met Dream.

A man who wore a smiling mask and bright lime green clothes. Tommy called him a bastard, Tubbo called him a hunter and a warrior, Wilbur called him an ally.

Techno didn't know what to call it.

When they met on the mountain, Techno swears he saw a dark mist around the green sweatshirt, whispering in his mind and silencing their voices.

He was nervous because of the resemblance this fog had to Phil's aura.

Techno didn't even know if he could call him human.

* * *

Phil came to see him after he moved to the Arctic.

The dark wings in contrast to the white snow, their voices were silent and he could feel the same aura that he felt during the war.

"Did something happen?"

"I just wanted to visit you" the older one laughed "I knew a lot of things happened, so I came to support you"

Techno looked away.

"You can say like that"

Phil smiled softly and studied the cabin

"It's a good place, a little bit cold, but where I come from is colder"

His crimson eyes found blue.

"Can I stay with you? If that's not a problem?"

"No problem, I just don't know if there's a lot of space"

Phil laughed and fixed the bucket hat on his head

"It's okay, I'm used to small spaces"

Phil was his only companion during his retirement, and he liked having someone to talk to besides the voices in his mind, but as they got together, Techno started to notice some features in Phil that he hadn't noticed before.

Phil murmured to himself, as Techno did when he spoke to the voices. Some days he would disappear and return only at night, but his eyes were cold and sharp, but when he saw that Techno was awake, his eyes automatically became more... human?. In the darkness, Phil glowed as if there was an aura in his head but his dark aura was stronger than Techno needed to restrain himself from shuddering.

Technoblade finally realized that Phil wasn't who he seemed to be on one of his bad days.

Nightmares kept him awake at night, shivering and seeking some kind of comfort in pain, pulling his own pink strands and digging his nails into his forearms.

Wilbur's flashes wanted to throw up, as did the crimson on the grass together in uniform and the smoke coming out of the burnt villages.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, murmuring that it would all stop, the voices shouting at him and making his head hurt.

When a hand touched his shoulder, he reached for the knife under his pillow and attacked the stranger.

He only realized it was Phil when it was too late.

Blood stained his vision and he saw Phil's wide eyes, he fell against the wood and Techno switched on the lamp to help the older man, desperate.

Phil removed his hand from his face and Techno was paralyzed with fear.

The left side of the blonde's face was infested with eyes.

Eyes blinking and unfocused, thin pupils agitated and moving.

The ice-blue eyes shone in the dark and began to tremble, Phil's wings grew and the voices began to scream louder, letting his ears ring and the dark aura became a black mist choking his lungs.

He felt a thumb against his forehead and Techno blacked out.

  
  


"--echno? Technoblade? Do you hear me?"

When his eyes opened and focused, he found three pairs of eyes staring at him.

Tommy and Wilbur were there and Phil's face had no extra eyes.

He sighed and tried to get up.

"What... what happened to you, Phil?"

"With me? Techno, I found you unconscious on the floor. Nothing happened to me"

So ... what was that?

"Tommy..." he forced himself to focus on the boy who found his secret base "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... look... I..." Tommy stammered and sighed "I... I thought you could let me stay... me and Ghostbur, in that case"

The younger blond was not in an acceptable state. He was without shoes, wearing his torn and shabby clothes, with only an old Wilbur coat protecting him from the cold, his hair was frizzy and his blue eyes were dull, with dark circles under his eyes.

Techno sighed, he would probably regret this.

"You can stay..." he says and Tommy smiles, Ghostbur celebrates and hands everyone a blue crystal.

Tommy's turned a dark blue.

Techno's became a baby blue

Ghostbur's turned a midnight blue

And Phil's broke in his hands.

* * *

Technoblade fisted his hands when he faced the two boys in front of him.

The voices screamed about betrayal in his mind and it made him angrier.

He felt... used by Tommy.

Techno took him in and helped him, and he said he would help recover his records, but that was not enough for Tommy. He turned his back on him and went back to his 'friends', who he said they betrayed him during his exile.

What a fucking irony, if I may say so.

"Do you have any Wither, Technoblade?" Dream asked, his voice lacking in emotion, the mist rising around the mask

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" the two vassals face each other and Techno smiles, darkly

"We are going to create a mess"

"Tomorrow, we'll blow up L'manburg" Dream says, his voice empty, but his posture radiated a supernatural force "You have until tomorrow to say goodbye"

And he teleports Techno away and disappears in the same second.

When Techno arrives, Phil is sitting on the stairs, drinking something hot from a mug.

"You look frustrated, what happened? Where's Tommy?"

"Please don't even name this kid" he says and throws himself next to the older one

"What happened? If you barely ask me" he asks politely, drinking

"He used me... if you know what I mean..." Techno snorts, closing his eyes and feels a wing over his back "It's just ..."

"I helped him when he called me after the war, I made it very clear that I didn't like governments, I was forced to execute Tubbo and the boy understood, but Tommy didn't. They formed a government in front of me and when I ended it , as I said, he considered me a traitor "he sighs" Then I retired, away from everyone and he comes here, and I offer him a house. I discovered two weeks ago, a secret room that he made with some of the my stuff, but I ignored it. I offered help to recover his discs and at the first chance, he betrayed me... I was annoyed by it "

Phil sighed beside him.

"You will be fine, Techno" he says "Humans are corrupted by nature"

Techno finds it strange that Phil says that as if he were not human, but he is quiet.

He doesn't even know what's true or not anymore.


End file.
